Memorial Day Weekend
by moarteastele
Summary: A lot can happen over a 4 day weekend. Just ask Tori and Jade.
1. Thursday

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day at Hollywood Arts. Within a couple of seconds, the hallway was crowded with a sea of teenagers ready to start the long Memorial Day weekend. Everyone was eager to get home and start the usual vacation plans: days at the beach and wild parties at night.

Tori stood at her locker and gathered her books. Her friends hadn't talked to her about any specific plans, but she assumed she was doing the same thing as her classmates. Unfortunately, she knew she had homework for a few of her classes, but she hoped that wouldn't put a damper on her cheerful mood. She was ready to get out and party.

She closed her locker and turned around to head for the door. The warm air seemed so close, she could almost taste the sun on her tounge. Eagerly, she sprinted for the door.

But before she could touch the handle, Jade pushed her way in front of her, a scowl on her face. Jade turned around and faced Tori, clearly agitated at her as usual.

"Where do you think you're going, Vega?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"To enjoy the sunshine, unlike you who will probably sulk in her room in the dark while the rest of the world has fun," Tori retorted.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Jade smirked, shaking her head. "We have a script due on Tuesday and unfortunately you're my partner."

"Take it easy Jade, we'll do it on Monday," Tori said, trying to push past Jade.

"No!" Jade shouted. "I am not a procrastinator. My house. Now."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't test me, Vega."

"Fine," Tori said, exasperated. It was easier just to agree with Jade than fight with her. She always lost anyway.

"Good," Jade said in a fake cheerful voice. "I'm going to drive Cat home and then you'll be eagerly awaiting my arrival when I get back."

Tori rolled her eyes and Jade let her pass.

* * *

"I don't see why we can't just wait until the weekend is over," Tori complained. "I have a lot of things I wanted to get done today. I wanted to work on my tan while the sun is still out and-"

"God Tori, do you ever shut up?" Jade groaned.

Tori sighed and sat next to Jade on the living room couch. Jade pulled out her laptop and opened a blank document.

"So what's the assignment?" Tori asked.

"Well if you had been listening, you would know we have a write a one act play with a romance that ends in death."

"That's not so bad," Tori said enthusiastically. "We could finish it by tonight and still make it to a party!"

"If you shut the hell up, Vega, we can finish this faster."

"Fine, Jade. You know, you don't have to be so mean to me all the time."

"I'm mean to people who deserve it. Which is everyone. Now that we cleared that up, let's do this so you can get the hell out of my house."

"So, any ideas for the characters?" Jade asked.

"Hmm," Tori pondered. "Maybe we can have two couples and a love triangle. Then death as the ultimate revenge."

"How cliche," Jade sighed. "But whatever."

Jade picked four random names, two boys and two girls, and began to type them out.

"How do you want the love triangle to go?"

"Maybe the girls can fall in love and one of the boyfriends gets jealous and kills the cheating girl," Tori suggested.

"Ooh, lesbians," Jade said in her fake manly voice. "Hot stuff, Vega."

"Shut up," Tori blushed. "We don't have to do it."

"No, it's fine," Jade said, becoming serious. She began to type the plot summary out as Tori leaned closer to see what she was typing. All of a sudden, Jade stopped typing and sniffed the air. She cringed.

"God, Vega, what perfume are you wearing?"

"It's Marc Jabob's Daisy perfume. And it smells good for your information."

"No, it smells like a garden puked all over you. I like the other one better."

"But I...wait. You've smelled me before?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Vega," Jade said, her eyes never leaving the computer screen. "It's only because you invade my personal space on a daily basis. Like right now."

"I just want to see what you're typing," Tori huffed and backed away. "Better?"

"Much."

* * *

A few hours went by and the script was halfway done. Both girls were growing impatient with the slow progression of the piece.

"Ok, so we're at the part where the girls are figuring out what to do about the boyfriends, right?"

"Yes Tori, for the millionth time, yes." Jade groaned.

"I'm just making sure!"

"How do you want to end the scene?"

"I guess we can make it simple. Just a kiss." Tori's voice got quiet.

Jade laughed. "What? Embarrassed by girls kissing?"

"No!" Tori said defensively and blushed.

"So tell me Vega, has little miss innocent ever kissed a girl?" Jade raised her eyebrows.

The color on Tori's cheeks darkened. "No!" she shouted.

Jade laughed. "Oh, don't be so defensive. It was just a question. Your innocence is fucking charming."

"I'm not that innocent," Tori said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Oh really? Tell me then, what's the dirtest thing you've ever done?"

"It's none of your business."

"God, you're such a priss."

"I am not!"

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get back to the script then if you're going to be a child."

"Fine," Tori said. She waited a moment. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Jade thought for a moment. "Yeah, I have."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jade gave an overdramatic sigh and returned to typing. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the sound of the keys on the keyboard fill the room. Finally, Jade violently shut her laptop closed. Tori jumped.

"Let's just finish this tomorrow," she said. "I'm getting tired of typing."

"Want me to write for a while?" Tori offered. "Sorry I made you type this whole time."

"It's not a big deal. You have your party to go to anyway."

"Ok." Tori stood up and gathered her things as Jade turned on the TV. Tori put her hand on the doorknob to leave, but stopped before she could open the door.

"Why don't you come to the party too?" Tori said. "It might be fun."

"No thank you," Jade said, never letting her eyes move from the TV. "I'd rather not waste my night with people I hate."

"Well, it's better than sitting here by yourself."

"I'll do whatever I feel like doing. You can leave now."

"Text me if you change your mind," Tori said as she opened the door. Jade didn't look up until she heard Tori's car pull away from her house.


	2. Thursday Night

Night creeped onto Hollywood faster than Jade thought. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed after Tori left, but Jade checked her watch and realized it had been hours. She switched off the TV and let herself be consumed by the darkness as she ascended up the stairs to her bedroom. Her parents were always out late for work, so Jade was used to being left alone in a big, empty house.

Jade turned on a dim lamp as she laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Letting out a sigh, she picked up the white teddy bear laying on the ground and hugged it tightly against her chest. She rolled over into fetal position and buried her head in the white fur as she tried not to cry.

It was a teddy bear Beck had given to her on their first anniversary. He made it for her at Build A Bear Workshop and Jade had told him it was lame and childish to give her a stuffed animal. But she secretly loved it. She could never fall asleep unless the sentimental toy was laying next to her under the covers.

Beck had broken up with her a month ago, but she was still heartbroken. He was her first love, her only love, her whole world. Having the teddy bear with her reminded her of the good times they had together during their relationship. She couldn't bring herself to move on.

This was exactly why she couldn't go to the party with Tori. Earlier that day, Tori let it slip that the party she was going to was at Beck's house. His parents were away, so he was free to leave his trailer and use the house for himself, which meant throwing a wild Hollywood Arts party. Going to his place would bring back too many memories, and Jade just wasn't ready to face them.

After laying in bed for a while, her phone vibrated. It was a text from Tori.

_You sure you don't want to come?_ it read.

_Going to bed early_, Jade typed back.

Jade tossed her PearPhone aside and sighed. She wanted to go out with her friends and have fun. After all, it was a four day weekend. And Tori was right- it wasn't fun to sit inside by herself all night. But she just didn't want to see Beck.

_Why should I let one person ruin my entire night?_ she thought to herself. _I want to have fun. Fuck it. I'm going._

She hopped out of bed and ran to the mirror. She wiped the make up that had dripped from her tears and smiled at her reflection. She grabbed her favorite little black dress, the one that showed off her great figure and exposed her back. She stepped into her black patent leather pumps, reapplied her lipstick, and looked at herself one last time.

_God, I'm hot. And the minute Beck sees me, he's going to feel sorry he dumped me._

* * *

By the time she got to the party, most of her classmates were already there and drunk. Beck's house reeked of alcohol and sweat, the defining scents of her classmates on the weekends. Instantly she spotted Cat's bright red hair across the room. Cat waved and bounced over, tripping into Jade's boobs. She was clearly highly intoxicated.

"Jade!" Cat slurred. She gave out a high pitch laugh. "You came!"

"Looks like you had one too many drinks," Jade said, trying not to laugh. She took the red Solo cup out of Cat's hands. "I think you're done for the night."

"Whatever you say Jadeypoo!" Cat replied. She looked at her hand, confused by the absence of the cup Jade had just taken away.

Jade downed the rest of Cat's drink and shuddered as the alcohol burned the back of her throat. Whatever Cat had was strong and she could already feel a buzz coming over her. Cat jumped up and down and clapped at Jade's eagerness to join in the drunken fun. Jade went over to the kitchen where the alcohol was and poured herself another cup.

"Where's Tori?" she slurred to Cat as she finished her third cup. They were sitting on one of the couches in Beck's den.

"She's around somewhere, but I don't know where," Cat replied seriously as if that was a helpful answer.

"Thanks," Jade said, patting the top of Cat's head like a pet.

"We should go find her!" Cat suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Jade laughed. They slowly stood up and made their way back to the middle of the party.

She spotted Beck first. He was talking to a group of slutty Northridge girls, who were shamelessly flirting back. Jade was tempted to go over and put those girls in their place, but she refrained. He wasn't hers anymore.

Tori was a few feet away from him, chatting with Andre and Robbie. All of them were holding red cups, but they didn't seem as drunk as she and Cat were.

Jade and Cat stumbled over to their friends. They all looked taken aback by the degree of the girls' drunkenness. They knew Jade only drank that much when she was depressed.

"Hey, you made it!" Tori said smiling. She looked genuinely happy to see her.

"Yup, Vega. I'm here to party!" Jade held her empty cup in the air. "I should get some more."

"I'll come with you," Tori offered. She took Jade by the arm and led her to the kitchen.

They each got another drink and drank them fast. As Jade finished her drink, she peered at Beck in the other room.

"I don't get what he sees in them," she cringed. "I'm so much prettier than they are." She paused. "Right?"

"Definitely," Tori agreed as she glanced over Jade's outfit. "That dress is...wow."

"I know right!" Jade said. "And he hasn't looked at me once this entire night."

"How could he not?" Tori was starting to get drunker.

Jade stormed out of the kitchen, irritated. Tori followed close behind and put her hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking any further.

"Jade, you're drunk. Don't go over there and say something you're going to regret."

Jade thought about her statement for a moment. For a tipsy girl, Tori actually made sense.

"Fine. Then I'll get his attention another way."

She took Tori's cup and threw it away, along with her cup. Grabbing her hands, she led Tori to the middle of the room where a group of kids were dancing. She found a spot where she was in Beck's line of sight and began to dance.

Jade's hips swung seductively with the music. She let the music fill her body and move it any which way it pleased. As she moved, her dress moved up her legs, revealing as much skin as she could without exposing her thong. Tori was dancing with her, following her lead. They moved closer together and continued to dance, laughing.

Jade whipped her head to the side, hoping Beck would be looking at her. She took Tori's hands again and moved themselves closer to him. He was still fixated on the Northridge girls.

Jade could feel herself getting angry. She wasn't used to not having his full attention and she couldn't stand those damn Northridge girls hogging him for themselves. In her drunken mind, she was still Beck's girl.

Jade turned to Tori, who was still dancing, oblivious to Jade's anger at Beck. She turned back to Beck and saw him glance up for a second at her and Tori. He gave them a weak smile and continued talking to the girls.

"What a jerk," Tori commented, now noticing the situation.

"I just want him to pay attention to me again," Jade said.

"What are you going to do? You really shouldn't talk to him while you're wasted. You might say something you regret."

She knew Tori was right. She turned back to Tori and nodded in agreement. Jade always let her anger get the better of her.

Jade knew exactly how to get his attention. She grabbed Tori's shoulders and pulled her in. Their lips met and Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's shoulders so their bodies were pressing together. Jade slipped her tongue in Tori's mouth, moving her fingers through Tori's long brown hair. She let out a sexy moan before pulling away, leaving a look of pure shock on Tori's face.

Jade turned to Beck, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open. In fact, that's exactly how every guy in room was staring at them. Jade gave a coy smirk and flipped her hair.

She walked out of the party, her head held high in triumph.


	3. Friday

The next morning, Tori woke up to Trina yelling at her to get up. She reluctantly opened her eyes, the sunlight almost blinding her. She had passed out on her living room couch in the outfit she wore to the party.

"Tori!" Trina shouted in her face. "I'm hungry. Make me something to eat."

Tori closed her eyes again, trying to make the pounding in her head go away. It was like a million tiny hammers were banging on her head at once.

"I'm not your personal chef. Go make something yourself."

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it myself just because you have a hangover today."

Tori nodded, making her headache feel worse. She groaned.

"So, that was some party last night, huh?" Trina chattered excitedly from the kitchen. "I almost got a super hot boy's number until he ran away saying his hamster died. Poor guy."

Tori smiled. She still couldn't believe her sister didn't figure out guys make up terrible excuses just so she'll leave them alone.

"I heard you had a pretty interesting night yourself."

"I guess."

"I still can't believe you kissed Jade West. That's all anyone could talk about for the rest of the night. It got so annoying."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to listen to it. But I didn't kiss her. She kissed me," Tori corrected.

"Whatever," Trina said, now uninterested in the topic. She finished making herself a sandwich and went upstairs.

The memories of the night before started flooding back to her. She remembered talking to her friends, drinking, dancing with Jade, Jade's kiss. She touched her lips, feeling Jade's kiss still lingering. She remembered how gorgeous Jade looked in her dress and the shock on everyone's faces when Jade pulled away from her. Tori herself didn't know what to think at the time.

That's when she remembered Jade's jealousy and Beck and the Northridge girls. Jade has used her to get Beck's attention. And it certainly had worked. After Jade left the party, Beck left the girls and talked to Andre and Robbie instead. Tori was so embarrassed about Jade that she couldn't bring herself to talk to any of the boys for the rest of the night. She hung out with Cat instead, who was too drunk to notice or care about what was going on around her.

Even though she knew the kiss had been an act, a performance directed by Jade, she couldn't help but wonder if it meant anything. Jade was usually a lot friendlier to Tori when she was drunk, but the kiss had been so intense and passionate for just a drunk kiss. At least it felt that way to her. And as Robbie would say, "You can't fake that kind of passion." Tori couldn't help but wonder if the kiss meant more to Jade than just a way to get a few moments in the spotlight.

_Probably not_, she thought to herself and sighed. _Jade hates me when she's sober_.

She started to feel sick, the aftershock from last night. Groaning, she buried her head in the pillow to block out the sunlight streaming through the windows. She fell asleep, replaying the kiss in her head as if she hit a repeat button on the memory.

* * *

The black curtains on Jade's bedroom windows blocked the California sun from infiltrating her room. She slowly pulled the covers away, letting her white furry friend fall to the floor. Her dress and shoes laid on the ground in a crumpled ball by the closet.

In her drunken stupor, Jade had managed to get a quick shower and change into shorts and a T-shirt before falling asleep in her bed, and she silently praised her drunk self for being sensible. She climbed out of bed, saw the dark circles under her eyes in her mirror, and fell back into her pillow. She looked gross and knew it was better to stay in bed for a few more hours.

Her PearPhone vibrated on her nightstand and Jade groaned. She was really not in the mood to talk to people today, especially after last night. Reluctantly, she glanced at the phone and her heart dropped.

_We need to talk_, it read. It was from Beck.

_About what_? she replied, playing dumb.

_Last night. Come over._

Jade sighed and typed back a short response. Quickly, she grabbed a pair of jeans, combat boots, and a black T-shit and got dressed. She rushed through her daily hair and make up routine, making herself look presentable. Not exactly hot, but presentable.

She ran out the door to her car and hurried over to Beck's house.

* * *

Beck was waiting outside for her, arms folded over his chest as if he was ready to scold her for her bad behavior. And Jade knew he probably was.

"Hey," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey." He opened the door and led her to the kitchen where there were two cups of coffee sitting on the table.

Jade sat in the seat she usually sat at whenever she went to Beck's house and sipped the coffee. Two sugars, just the way she liked it.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours to Jade, awkwardly sipping their coffee and avoiding each other's eyes. Finally, Beck spoke.

"So, I don't know what happened last night, but the stunt you pulled was stupid and immature."

"I didn't pull any stunts," she retorted.

"Kissing Tori? That's a childish stunt, Jade. Look, I'm sorry I tried to kiss her, but that weeks ago. The Platinum Music Awards thing is all in the past, so it's time for you to move on."

"Oh, you think I did this to get back at you?" She looked at him in disbelief. "It's not all about you."

"It's not? You could have fooled me."

She sipped her coffee as she tried to think of something to say. But he was right. The kiss was all about him.

"Maybe I like Tori," she said, surprising herself.

"You...like...Tori?" he laughed.

"I do," she lied. "I'm sorry if it pisses you off that I'm stealing your girl, but you have to get over it. I. Like. Tori."

"Stop lying to me, Jade," he said. She could see in his eyes he was starting to believe her.

"I'm not," she replied confidently.

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we? But you don't have to be a slut just because we broke up."

"I'm not a slut!" she shouted.

"Well, you sure are acting like one!"

"I'm leaving," she announced angrily.

"Good."

Jade pushed her chair back and stomped over to the door.

"Jade, wait."

She turned around and found a teary-eyed Beck staring at her.

"What?" She could feel her heart dropping into her stomach.

He grabbed her wrists tightly, so she couldn't move. He leaned his head in for a kiss and whispered, "I love you."

Jade was taken aback by his sudden change of heart and was tempted to kiss him. She loved feeling this close to him. His touch, his smell, his presence was so familiar to her. And Jade had missed it.

She snapped back into reality, remembering his hurtful words to her. They weren't together anymore, and Beck had no right to play with her emotions. Adrenaline pumping, she pushed him into the wall. He let go of her as his head thumped against it.

"Don't be a slut!" she screamed at him as she stomped out the door. She sprinted to her car, revved the engine, and sped away. She needed to talk to Tori.


	4. Friday Night

A car screeched into Tori's driveway, making her jump. She peered out the window, recognizing Jade's sleek black Mitsubishi Eclipse behind her parent's minivan. A heavy knock came from the door and Tori raced to get it.

"Jade," she said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Jade pushed her way passed Tori and plopped herself down on Tori's couch. A look of pain was spread across her face. Her eyes were teary and bloodshot as if she had been crying all the way to the house. Her mascara and eyeliner were running down her cheeks like little black rivers.

"I- d-don't k-know what to d-do," she gasped, trying not to sob.

"About what?" Tori asked quietly. She sat down next to her and put her hand on Jade's back for comfort.

"Beck," Jade wailed. She started to cry and put her hands over her eyes.

_Of course_, Tori thought. Jade only went to Tori whenever she had a problem, and usually that problem was Beck. Otherwise, Jade really didn't consider Tori to really be her friend.

"Well, what happened?"

Jade replayed the morning for her, giving her every detail in between sobs. Tori listened intently, surprised at Beck's hurtful words. Jade didn't even bother to censor the part of the conversation where she said she liked Tori.

"A-and I t-told him I liked you," she said.

Tori looked at Jade, shocked. Did she really hear what she thought she heard? She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, do you?" she asked. But Jade had already moved on to Beck calling her a slut and her slamming his head in the wall.

When Jade had finally finished her story, Tori got up to get cookies and make hot cocoa. She needed to process what Jade had said, and Jade was too busy wallowing to notice Tori leave for a few moments.

_Jade likes me?_ she thought. _She has a crush on me? But...how? She's so mean to me. She has been making me miserable ever since I transferred to Hollywood Arts. Maybe it was an act. Jade is known for putting up walls so other people can't get in her head. And maybe being mean is her way of flirting. Kind of like elementary school boys. But, wow. She likes me._

Tori made it back to the living room with her pick-me-up snack for Jade. Jade lifted her head and took the cookies and hot cocoa gratefully.

Tori drank her cocoa and put her other arm around Jade. Jade snuggled into Tori, letting Tori's body warmth comfort her. Tori smiled and squeezed her tightly. She wished Jade would smile too.

* * *

Jade didn't really want to go to Tori's, but Tori was the only person that would understand. Tori was the first person she had gone to when her and Beck broke up for the first time. And Jade didn't like crying in front of people. She felt crying was a sign of weakness. But since Tori had already seen her cry before, she only went to Tori when she needed to cry so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of anyone else.

Jade sipped her cocoa and ate her cookies as she cuddled with Tori. The hot cocoa soothed her throat from crying so hard and the cookies were such a comforting food. They reminded her of her childhood. Her mother always gave her a cookie when she was sad.

Jade was grateful for Tori's help. Tori didn't judge her or tell her everything would be ok just so she would leave. Jade wasn't used to anyone caring about her aside from Beck, so it was a relief to realize that Tori actually cared.

"Thank you," Jade finally whispered to Tori. She usually didn't thank people, but Tori definitely deserved it. She didn't have to be this nice.

"It's no problem," Tori replied.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"Really, Jade, it's no problem." Tori kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder.

"I should probably be getting home," Jade said with a sigh.

"You should stay. We could watch a movie or something."

Jade thought about it for a moment. She didn't really want to be alone right now. She didn't think her heart could handle it.

"I guess so."

"You can pick the movie." Jade looked up at Tori and gave her a weak smile.

"Can we watch _The Scissoring_?" she asked hopefully.

She could feel Tori tense up. She knew Tori didn't like horror movies.

"I don't have it," she replied.

"I always keep a copy in my bag." She crossed the room and took out a DVD from her purse.

"Well, ok," Tori said reluctantly. Jade handed her the movie and Tori put it in the DVD player.

Jade smiled, but this time, for real.

* * *

Tori hated _The Scissoring_. She had seen it before, after Cat gave Jade the scissors from the movie for her Secret Santa gift. Tori had been curious to see what it was about. But she felt bad for Jade.

However, Tori wasn't watching the movie much at all. Mostly she paid attention to Jade. Tori always knew Jade was pretty. That much she could tell. But it wasn't until Tori actually _looked_ at Jade that she realized Jade was _drop dead gorgeous_. Jade's black and turquoise hair cascaded in perfect waves over her shoulders and not a flyaway could be seen, even in the light. When Jade opened her mouth and laughed at some character being brutally murdered, Tori noticed how white her smile was and how straight her teeth were. She had a beautiful womanly shape with curves in all the right places. And although wearing all black could be seen as depressing, Tori now saw it as sexy. It complimented her pale, clear complexion perfectly.

When the movie was over, Tori could tell Jade was in a much better mood. She happily munched on the last cookie Tori brought out and let out a sigh of content. It was absolutely adorable.

"Thank you so much," Jade uncharacteristically gushed. "This was exactly what I needed."

"You're welcome. The movie wasn't as bad as I thought," Tori lied.

"Well, now I really should be getting home." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to say for dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"I've been enough trouble for one day, Vega," she answered. Tori was confused. Usually Jade only called her by her last name when she was acting like a bitch. Which was often other than today.

"Really," Tori pleaded.

"God, you must really love me when I'm emotional," she laughed. She threw her bag back down on the ground.

"I like when you act human," Tori joked.

"Fine, then I guess I'll stay."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Wow, today really is all about me isn't it?"


	5. Saturday

"Jade? Your friend is here to see you. Jade!"

Jade jolted awake to the sound of her mother yelling downstairs. She groaned and pulled the covers over her face.

Jade was at Tori's late the night before. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually had a good time. They got pizza, played games on Tori's Wii, and watched reruns of _NCIS_. Jade never thought Tori would actually be fun to hang out with, but she was proven wrong. The night even ended with a heartfelt hug, even though Jade usually hated hugs.

Someone knocked at the door and Jade groaned again. The door creaked open and the covers were ripped off of her.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Morning, sunshine!" It was Tori.

"Vega? What the fuck are you doing here?" Jade pulled the covers back up and closed her eyes.

"To see you, sleepyhead!"

"Why?"

"Well, I figured we could hang out today. Work on our script or go to the beach. Or you can pick what we do. I'm up for anything."

"No. I'm tired."

"Oh, come on Jade! It's almost two in the afternoon. And, I even got you a present!"

Jade opened her eyes and furrowed her brow. _What the hell?_

Tori hopped on Jade's bed and Jade moved over to make room. Tori reached into her purse and pulled out a little white box with a gold bow on top.

Jade sat up and opened the box. Inside was a huge piece of chocolate in the shape of a pair of scissors. Jade looked at Tori, confused.

"I got it at that chocolate store down the street. I think it's supposed to be for hairdressers or something, but I saw it and it made me think of you."

"Thank you?" Jade was confused.

"No problem! Just 'cause I think you're sweet. Pun intended, of course!" Tori giggled and bounced happily on Jade's bed.

_What is this girl's problem today? _Jade thought.

"Well, as much as I'd love to chat, I've got beauty sleep to catch up on."

"C'mon, Jade! By the time you get up, the day will be over!"

"Exactly. I like the darkness."

"Please?"

"No!"

Tori fake scowled and yanked the covers off of Jade again. Jade kicked Tori's leg in frustration, but Tori was unfazed. Tori hopped on Jade and started tickling her.

"Vega, what the fuck? Get off of me!" she screamed as she tried to kick Tori off of her and to keep herself from laughing. She hated being ticklish.

"Not until you agree to hang out with me today!"

"Fine, whatever! Get. Off!" She threw Tori to the ground.

"I'll wait downstairs for you to be ready. Don't fall asleep again!" Tori teased. She sprung up from the floor and bounded downstairs.

_What. The. Fuck._

* * *

Tori waited on Jade's couch for Jade to come downstairs. She listened and heard Jade's footsteps moving around upstairs. She was relieved Jade actually got up and was getting ready.

She checked her watch and hoped Jade would hurry. She wanted to get the most out of the day since the weather was so nice out. And she wanted to spend time with Jade.

After a half hour, Jade came downstairs dressed in her usual black attire and wearing her signature frown. Tori smiled and leaped off the couch.

"Seriously Vega, what the fuck is your problem today?"

"Is it weird that I want to hang out with you?" Tori batted her eyelashes.

Jade cringed. "Umm, yeah it is." She folded her arms boer her chest and rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Tori asked.

"Sleep."

Tori laughed. _She's so adorable_, she thought. _Is she in a bad mood or playing hard to get?_

"Aside from that."

"I don't know nor do I care."

"Let's go for a walk on the beach! It's so nice out," she repeated.

"Well, aren't you romantic," Jade said, rolling her eyes again.

Tori giggled and took Jade's hand.

"Hey! Don't touch me, Vega," Jade exclaimed as she yanked her hand away.

_Yeah, she's just playing hard to get. It's kind of a turn on._

* * *

Jade squinted her eyes as she looked at the ocean. The sun's rays made it glitter, which would have been pretty if it wasn't so goddamn blinding. She and Tori walked along the shoreline, passing children playing in the sand, teenagers tanning, and adults chatting into their expensive cell phones. A usual Saturday.

Jade was confused at the way Tori was acting. She was always upbeat and happy, but not _this_ upbeat and happy. Even though she opened up to Tori last night, she assumed things would go back to normal. They always did. Jade would cry and get emotional, Tori would comfort her, and then they would go back to being frenemies. It's how it always was.

_What changed?_ Jade asked herself as Tori chatted away about something stupid Trina did. Jade hated Trina, so she didn't care to listen.

Suddenly, both of their PearPhones went off. They reached in their bags and pulled them out to read a mass text. It was from Andre.

_Party tonight at Kenan's house! Starts at 11._

"Ooh, sounds fun! Wanna go?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess," Jade answered.

"Yay! I'm so excited."

"Why are you acting so weird today?" Jade demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so happy and giggly and sickeningly sweet? It's worse than Cat. And that's pathetic."

Tori paused. "Oh, no reason." She winked.

Jade was taken aback. Tori wasn't...flirting with her. Was she?

"Um, ok, whatever," Jade dismissed with a wave of her hand. Maybe it was nothing.

They walked along the beach in silence for a while, soaking up the sunshine. Jade had to admit, even though she hated the sun, she really did like the beach. The sound of the ocean and the texture of the sand on her feet were so calming. She preferred the beach at night though. Her and Beck always went to the beach at night.

She remembered the first time Beck and her had a picnic on the beach. They had been dating for almost a year at the time. He came by her house and picked her up at midnight. When they got to the beach, a spot was already set up, complete with a soft blanket, candles, wine, and angel food cake, one of Jade's favorite desserts. They talked and laughed for hours, enjoying the cool summer night, the crashing of the ocean waves, and feeling like the only two people in the world, since the beach was rarely empty.

That was the night Jade lost her virginity.

Jade pulled herself back into reality and tried to shake the memory away. All of a sudden, her mood crashed. She felt empty, heartbroken, and cold. Even the sun was giving her chills.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Tori could sense something was wrong.

"I-I don't feel well," she said, feeling her forehead sweat. She never sweat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Want to go home then?" Tori sounded like a concerned mother.

Jade nodded. They walked to the end of the beach and back to Jade's house. Tori made sure Jade made it to her bed in one piece before letting herself out.

"Text me if you feel better later and want to go to the party," she said before she left.

"Ok."

After she heard the front door close, Jade picked up the white teddy bear from the floor and cried.


	6. Saturday Night

Tori had tried on five outfits before finally settling on a skintight green lace dress and high black pumps. She straightened her hair, humming to herself in the mirror. Usually she didn't go all out for a house party where everyone would just be drunk, but she wanted to look nice for Jade. That was if she decided to come.

Tori was worried about Jade and what happened on the beach earlier that day. She had been fine one moment, zoned out, and then came crashing down. Tori texted her a few times to ask if she was ok, but she didn't answer her back. Tori hoped she was only sleeping.

She finished her hair and make up and adjusted her dress in the floor length mirror. She gave herself one last overall glance. She looked perfect.

* * *

The first thing Jade did after she woke up was check her phone. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but she was surprised to find it was already ten o'clock at night. She leaned over and turned a lamp on, squinting her eyes at the sudden brightness.

_Tori is worse than my mother_, Jade thought as she scrolled through Tori's texts messages from earlier.

_Hey Jade, I hope you're ok! :)_

_Let me know how you're feeling later! :)_

_Feeling better? :)_

_Text me when you get this! :)_

Jade sighed and typed a quick answer. _Feeling better. Thanks._

Jade did feel a little bit better. Sleeping really helped a lot in putting the memory from earlier in the day out of her mind. She still felt a little anxious, but she could feel herself becoming much more relaxed.

Jade's phone vibrated with a text from Tori. Jade was impressed with her quickness to response._Yay! :) I'm so glad! Still partying at Kenan's tonight?_

_I guess_, she responded. _See you there_.

She just really needed to get drunk.

* * *

"Have you seen Jade yet?" Tori asked Cat.

The party at Kenan's was in full swing. Kenan's house was where the wildest parties were. He didn't care how crazy everyone got; the cops never broke up a party at a celebrity's house. And his house was big, so hundreds of kids were already there with more on the way.

"Nope!" Cat said, swishing her hips to the blaring music. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Tori asked.

"I love secrets!" Cat clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly. Tori grabbed her hands and pulled her into a room where the music wouldn't be so loud and they could be alone.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Tori asked.

"Promise!"

"Jade has a crush on me."

Cat was silent for a moment. As she processed the new information, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"How do you know?"

"She told me. And Beck."

"Wow," Cat responded. "I did not see that coming."

"But please don't tell anyone," Tori pleaded. "I'm not sure how many people Jade wants to know."

"I understand," Cat said, nodding. "Let's go find Jade then!"

Cat took Tori's hands and pulled through the crowd of people to the bar. Jade was there, pouring herself a drink.

"Jade!" Tori yelled over the music. She waved.

Jade gave Tori and Cat a nod of acknowledgment. They skipped over to her and got drinks for themselves.

"Wait!" Cat said. "Let's do vodka shots!"

After they had their shots poured, Cat raised her tiny glass.

"To finding love!" she said, giving a huge wink to Tori. Tori's face flushed and Jade squinted her eyes in confusion.

They toasted and drank, letting the alcohol slide through their bodies smoothly. Now they were really in party mode.

Four shots later, they were stumbling. They made their way over to Andre, Beck, and Robbie, who were flirting with a couple of girls in their class.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Cat said as she fell into Robbie.

"Hey little red thing!" Robbie said. He kissed the top of her head.

"What's up, chicas?" Andre said.

"Oh, you know, just having a good time," Tori said.

"How are you, Jade?" Beck asked.

Jade hesitated before answering. "I'm perfect, thanks for asking."

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Jade nodded and followed him out.

* * *

"What do you want?" she asked harshly. She was drunk, but not drunk enough to want to put up with his bullshit.

"I want to apologize for the other day. I was wrong to call you a slut and I didn't mean it. I was just hurt. And angry. And confused."

"You still said it, whether you meant it or not. It hurt," Jade said, tears filling up her eyes. She wanted to desperately to forgive him, but a small part of her still wanted to stay angry.

"Please Jade," he begged. "Please take me back. You know I wouldn't beg you like this unless I meant it."

Jade shook her head sadly.

"Jade," he said. "I know you said you like Tori, but you can't throw away these past _three _ years. _Three years_. I must still mean something to you."

"I'm sorry Beck," she said quietly. "I just-I just don't know."

"I still love you," he said.

Jade started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him away. She could sense him tense up in anger.

"You're serious," he said in disbelief. "You don't want me. Do you want her?"

Jade didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted him. But there was something inside of her, a gut feeling, telling her it wasn't right. The relationship was all wrong. That fight from the other day wasn't the first time they fought. It wasn't the first time he called her names. It wasn't the first day he sent Jade away, crying to Tori. A flashback of previous fights shot through her head. She remembered what he had called her all those times. What he said to her. What he did to her. She had suppressed all those memories, but they were all coming back to her.

"You can't like her more than me," Beck said. "You just _can't_."

"Grow up, Beck," Jade said, feeling herself become confident again. Beck wasn't the one for her. She was sure of it now.

"You're going to pick _Tori_ over me? _Tori_? You used to hate her."

"And now I like her," she said, playing off the lie from before. "Get. Over. It."

Beck reached out to grab her arm, but Jade was fast. She ran out of the room and back to their friends. She prayed he wouldn't follow.

* * *

"You ok?" Tori asked when Jade came back. Jade's eyes looked red and dull. Empty. Cold. Lifeless.

"I'm fine." She saw Beck approaching in the corner of her eye. She wrapped her arm around Tori's waist. Tori blushed.

"Well, I'm glad," Tori said, not sure if she believed her. Beck joined the group.

"So, Tori," Jade said loudly. Beck was watching them intently, anger still in his eyes. "You having fun?"

"Y-yeah," Tori answered. "Are you?"

"I am," she said. "Especially since you're here." She gave Tori a little kiss on the cheek. Tori's face reddened. So did Beck's.

"I'm r-really glad you c-came," Tori stumbled.

"Me too," Jade said. She tilted her head and batted her eyelashes.

"W-wanna dance?"

"I think I have a better idea."

Jade led Tori upstairs. She turned her head as she ascended, making sure Beck was watching her every step.

* * *

Jade led Tori to the bedroom down the hall. It was usually locked, but since Andre was friends with Kenan and they spent a lot of time at his house, Jade knew where the key was hidden. She lifted a floorboard in the corner of the hallway and got out the key to unlock the door.

The room was big and fancy. The dark red walls were decorated with movie posters from blockbuster films, many of the posters signed by the cast. The king size bed had a black fluffy comforter and an iron headboard. It was high off the ground and reminded Jade of a black cloud. It was the room Jade felt most comfortable in.

Jade's plan had worked. She wanted Beck to be jealous but also she wanted him to move on. She wanted him to realize he couldn't keep a girl while treating her like shit and he couldn't have any girl he wanted. Jade was the first girl Beck had and couldn't keep.

Tori fumbled with her hands. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Jade could tell she was nervous. Jade took Tori's head and helped her onto the bed.

"J-j-jade," Tori stuttered.

_Why not have a little fun tonight?_ Jade thought.

"Shhh." Jade massaged Tori's hand and softly kissed her cheek. "Don't be nervous."

"I-I'm not." Jade gently pushed Tori onto her back.

She began to kiss her, letting her hands roam Tori's body. Her hands slid up her dress as her kisses made a trail from her lips to her neck. Tori let a out a soft moan as Jade gently bit and sucked her neck. The dress was off in a matter of seconds. Jade moved her kisses down her neck to her breasts, where she effortlessly unhooked Tori's bra. It joined the dress on the floor.

"Jade," Tori moaned as Jade sucked her nipples. They hardened under Jade's tongue and she could feel Tori shiver. Her hand massaged the other breast and Tori tilted her head back in pleasure.

Jade put her hand between Tori's legs. She could feel the wetness seeping through the thin cotton of her panties. She hooked her finger in the elastic and worked them down her legs. Her head moved between Tori's legs as she opened herself up to let Jade in. Her tongue found her clit and she began to gently suck. Tori felt Jade's fingers move inside of her as she continued to skillfully work her clit with her mouth. Tori's moans got louder and louder as she climaxed, calling out Jade's name in a wave of pleasure.

It was Tori's turn to make Jade scream. She pulled herself on top of Jade as Jade stripped off her dress. Tori's hands fumbled with the hooks of Jade's bra out of nervousness and Jade helped her. Tori let her kisses trail all the way down Jade's body so she could pull her panties off with her teeth. Jade's breathing began to quicken as Tori's tongue made it to her pussy. She let her tongue circle Jade's clit and Jade moaned. Tori slipped her fingers inside of Jade and Jade came, letting a throaty moan escape her.

After they were done, they cuddled. Jade wasn't much of a cuddler, but she was drunk and tired, so she didn't mind as much. She slipped in and out of consciousness, desperately wanting to sleep. Before she fell asleep, she heard Tori whisper in her ear.

"I like you too."

"_Too?"_ Jade thought. As if that sentence was a cue, her memory went back to the night she was at Tori's, when she was telling Tori what happened at Beck's.

Jade told Tori she told Beck she had a crush on her, but Jade forgot to say she lied.

_Oh no._


	7. Sunday

Tori woke up in the bed, alone. She put her hand on the other side mattress. It was cold. Jade must have left a long time ago.

She sat up, keeping the covers wrapped around her. She looked around for any sign of Jade, but the only clothes left on the floor belonged to Tori. She tried calling Jade's phone, but all she got was her voicemail.

"Hey Jade, it's Tori. Call me back when you get the chance. I, umm, want to see you. Ok, yeah, bye." She hung up.

She got dressed in her clothes from last night and snuck downstairs. Kids were sprawled across the floor, on the stairs, on the furniture, all sound asleep. Jade and Tori were clearly not the only ones that spent the night.

She got in her car and drove home in silence. No radio, no thoughts. Just silence. She was so dazed and confused, she didn't even remember making it home.

Tiptoeing upstairs to not wake her sleeping family, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. That's when the thoughts started flooding in.

_Last night was amazing. I can't believe it happened and with Jade, of all people. I wonder what she's thinking now. I wish she was still there when I woke up. Or that she answered her phone when I called. What if she thinks it was a mistake? What if she changed her mind about me? Was I that bad? She was so good, but was I...bad? God, I wish I could get in touch with her. I want to see her. Or at least talk to her_.

When Tori finished in the bathroom, she got dressed in her comfy clothes and put her party clothes in the hamper. As soon as she was dressed, her phone lit up. It was from Jade. Tori's heart leapt in her chest.

_Nozu? _it read. _3:00? I need to talk to you._

_Yes_, Tori typed back excitedly. She threw her sweatpants and T-shirt off to put on something cuter.

* * *

Jade felt guilty. She finally realized her mistake. That was what got her to run away last night. As soon as she heard Tori's breathing reach a steady pace to indicate she was asleep, Jade quickly and quietly got out of bed and drove home. She knew she couldn't face Tori in the morning. She wouldn't know what to say and she needed time to think.

_I didn't know Tori actually felt that way_, she thought. _I thought we were just having fun. Dirty fun, but fun. Oh God, she _has _been acting weird. I should have seen it coming. How could I have been so stupid? _

Jade got dressed in silence. She knew she would have to tell Tori the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

Tori got to Nozu before Jade and ordered her drink. She couldn't even pick up the glass between the water surrounding the cup and the sweat on her palms. She settled for leaning over to drink from the straw.

Jade walked in and Tori's heart started beating faster. She waved to make sure Jade saw her. Jade sat across from Tori and the waiter brought her a water.

"So," Tori said after a few beats. "How are you?"

"Fine," Jade said, not meeting Tori's eyes.

"You sure? You seem a little...out of it."

"I'm fine." She paused. "Are you?"

"More than fine," Tori gushed. "Last night was the most amazing night of my life. And it's so cute that you asked me here today, since you know this is the place where I guess you could say our first date happened. You remember the time Sikowitz set us up, right? I thought it was-"

"Stop," Jade said, cutting off her rant. "Just stop."

"What's wrong?"

"There's been a misunderstanding."

Tori tilted her head in confusion. Her heart started beating faster.

"Remember when I went to your house the night Beck and I had a fight?" Tori nodded. "I said that I told him I liked you." Jade paused and Tori nodded again. Jade sighed. "I didn't realize at the time I didn't tell you I lied."

"You...you...lied?" Tori's voice got quiet and she felt her heart stop beating for a few moments.

"I was so upset last night, I didn't pay attention to what I was saying. I really didn't mean for this that to happen. I really didn't."

"And what about last night?" Tori asked quietly.

"Last night _was_ amazing," Jade admitted. "But I think you and I had different reasons for letting it happen."

"Oh," was all Tori could think to say.

She could feel her heart slowly crack away into tiny pieces. She looked down, hoping Jade wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "Why did you tell Beck you liked me when you didn't?"

"I wanted him to leave me alone. Get over me. I think a tiny part of me wanted to make him jealous. But I don't want to be with him anymore."

"So you used me," Tori concluded.

"Yes." She sighed. "But it was wrong of me to do that, and I realize that now."

"Using people is terrible, Jade. I don't care how mean you can be, it's terrible."

"I know. You know why I'm mean? Why I'm a terrible person? I don't know how to didn't teach me how to love. He taught me how to survive."

"What do you mean?"

"He was mean," she admitted. "In many ways, he hurt me. He did it all the time. But I always came back to him because I thought I loved him. But in reality, I have no idea what love is. I learned how to put up with bullshit these past three years, but that's it."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry for me, Tori. What I did to you was exactly what Beck did to me. He used me and abused me. It's so wrong and it hurts and it's not fair. I-"

"Jade," Tori interrupted, putting her hand on Jade's shoulder. "You messed up. It's ok. We all make mistakes. And if you learned how to hurt instead of how to love, then I understand why you did it. It's all you know. That must have been a pretty screwed up relationship."

"How can you be so understanding?" Jade asked in disbelief. "I took advantage of you."

"I know you feel sorry for me, but I feel sorry for you."

Jade was silent. Tori was acting like it was nothing, but it didn't feel like nothing to Tori. Her heart was still crumbling, but she wanted Jade to feel ok. At least for now.

"Coming here and apologizing shows you do have a heart though," Tori commented truthfully. "Maybe you're not as bad as you think."

Jade smiled. "I think you have too much of a heart, Vega."

"Maybe I do." Tori smiled back. She pulled Jade into a hug that Jade returned gratefully.

"Thank you, Veg-," Jade stopped. "Tori."

Tori couldn't help but grin harder. She finally used her first name without being sarcastic. "It's no problem." She stood up to leave. She wanted to sort her feelings out. She may have told Jade she forgave her, but she needed to think.

"Where are you going? We haven't finished lunch yet."

Tori sat back down. She could figure it all out later.


	8. Sunday Night

Going to him was the last thing she wanted to do. But after talking to Tori, Jade knew she had to talk to him. There were things in her head and in her heart that kept nagging at her all day. She needed to get it off her chest.

Her hand was shaking as she knocked on the door to his RV. Her heart was racing, her breathing was quickening, and she felt like she was going to vomit all over him as soon as he opened the door.

"Jade," he said quietly. He looked at the ground, keeping his eyes off of her.

"I need to talk to you," she said, keeping her eyes on her feet. "Can I come in?"

Silently, he stepped aside and let her pass. She slowly walked up the steps and to his couch, her whole body shaking with every step she took. Beck followed her in and sat next to her, but neither could look in the other's eyes.

Beck took a deep breath and spoke first. "What it is?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have made you so angry."

"Damn right you shouldn't have."

"But Beck, listen." She let her eyes move to meet his. "I'm sorry for making you angry again. But really, I want this time to be the last time I need to apologize for that."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "I really want to be done with talking about 'us'. I'm ready to move on now, and I'm sure of that. Tori got me thinking about why I was unhappy with our relationship. I don't think I was ever truly happy with our relationship."

"Why were you unhappy? I thought you loved me."

"I did," she concluded. "I really did. But I was blinded by love. Every time you called me names or hit me, I always came running back and saying 'sorry' for making you angry. You abused me and made me think it was my fault. That's not what a relationship is."

"It didn't happen _that_ often, Jade."

"It doesn't matter. It happened, and I was stupid for letting it happen. You were my first boyfriend, and I think I have a screwed up view on love because you taught me love was you having power over me." Her eyes filled up with tears and her voice got louder. "You fucked me up, Beck. You honestly fucked me up."

"Jade, you don't understa-"

"Why can't you just say you're sorry?" Now she was yelling. "I'm always the one apologizing for doing absolutely _nothing_ and you never apologize for everything you've done!"

"Calm down!" he yelled back. "Calm the fuck down and listen to me!"

"I'm tired of listening to you!"

Beck grabbed Jade's arm and tightened his hand around it, digging his fingernails into her skin. She cried out in pain and tried to shake him off. When he wouldn't let go, she started sobbing.

"Stop crying and calm down!" he yelled. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

Jade kicked him in the shin, hoping the sudden movement would allow her to break free from his arm. When it didn't work, she kicked him in the stomach. He let go and fell to the ground.

Jade ran out of there as fast as she could for the last time.

* * *

"Want some ice cream? I have mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, chocolate, strawberry-"

"Sure, Cat. Thanks."

"Which one?"

"Any."

"'Kay 'kay!"

Cat skipped to her kitchen, leaving Tori alone for a minute. After talking to Jade, she really didn't want to be alone. Cat was so upbeat and bubbly, so she seemed like the perfect person to cheer Tori up.

Cat came back and handed Tori a bowl of ice cream with a scoop of each flavor. Tori couldn't help but smile. Typical Cat.

"So, what's up?" Cat asked as she bounced on the seat next to Tori.

"Nothing," Tori sighed. She watched as her ice cream flavors melted together.

"Yes there is," Cat commented worriedly.

"What?"

"Something is up," Cat said.

"I guess so," Tori said.

"What is it? Maybe I can help!"

"Maybe," Tori said. "It's about Jade."

"What about her?" Cat ate a giant spoonful of ice cream and looked sadly at Tori's untouched sundae.

"Well, today we talked and it turns out she doesn't actually have a crush on me."

Cat's eyes widened. "Aw, Tori! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. Really, it is. I'll get over eventually. But I have a question about her and Beck."

"What about them?"

Tori took a deep breath as Cat watched, waiting for the question. "Was Beck...umm...abusive to her?"

Cat looked away from Tori and sunk back into her chair.

"Cat, I-"

Tori stopped as Cat nodded her head.

"Beck was always mean to Jade. I always knew because Jade told me. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, though. But whenever he...did stuff...she usually came over. I hated seeing her all sad like that."

"Did you ever say something to Beck?"

Cat nodded. "He told me to stay out of it and it was between him and Jade."

"Why did they stay together if he was like that?"

"Jade loved him," Cat said. "She convinced herself it was her fault for making him mad. I never knew what to say."

Tori shook her head. "That's awful."

"It is," Cat agreed. "I was happy when they broke up. I never told her that, but I was. I thought she would finally be happy again. She used to be happy when we were younger, but then she got all mean and tough because of him. I miss the old Jade."

"Have you talked to Jade about it since they broke up?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure we will. Someday."

"Thanks, Cat."

"For what?"

"For being there for her when she needed it."

Cat smiled. "Jade's one of my best friends. I would do anything for her."

"Me too," Tori agreed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cat looked at her, concerned.

"Not yet. But I will be."


	9. Monday

It was Monday, the last day of break. Tori had planned on doing nothing all day, until she remembered her and Jade's script was due tomorrow. She sent Jade a quick text, inviting her to come over and work on it. She silently prayed Jade didn't think it was just a way to get her to come over and talk. Tori's heart skipped a beat when she got Jade's response, saying she'd be over in a hour. Tori quickly got ready.

* * *

Jade could barely get out of her bed. She couldn't muster up the strength. Today she felt numb, empty, and cold. When she got Tori's text, she considered not even answering, hoping Tori would just assume she didn't hear her phone. But then she felt bad and realized it would be terrible to risk her grade and Tori's just because she wasn't in the best mood. Jade slowly got ready.

* * *

"So what do you think should happen for the last scene?" Tori asked.

Jade had been extremely unresponsive all day. She mostly shook and nodded her head to "yes or no?" questions, and mumbled an answer if the question required her to elaborate. Tori was doing most of the work, typing and coming up with the ideas.

"I don't know," she mumbled to the couch.

Tori closed her laptop. The sound made Jade jump.

"Do you want to talk?" Tori asked.

Jade shook her head. "It's none of your business," she muttered.

"It's now going to become my business," she answered forcefully.

"Tori, I really don't want to talk right now."

"Jade, if you don't talk, you're not going to feel better."

"I'm fine."

"Don't even bother lying."

"I'm not. Stop."

"Come on, Jade!"

"I said stop!" she screamed.

Tori reached out to touch Jade's shoulder, but Jade scrambled away. A look of fear flashed through her eyes.

"I-I-I…" she stuttered.

"Jade, it's ok." Tori gently leaned over and wrapped her arms around Jade. Jade remained stiff for a moment before finally relaxing. She stared to cry.

"It's not ok, Tori," she cried. "It'll never be ok."

* * *

Two hours later, Tori woke up. Somehow she and Jade had fallen asleep together on the couch. Tori looked over and saw Jade curled up in a tiny dark ball on the couch, still deep in slumber. She carefully got up to go to the kitchen, praying she wouldn't wake her.

_I want to talk to her about it_, she thought. _Talking usually makes people feel better, right? But I don't want to push her. I just want to help._

While Jade slept, Tori busied herself and made homemade chicken soup using her mom's recipe. It always made her feel better, and she hoped it would help Jade feel better too.

By the time the soup was almost ready, Tori looked up and saw Jade slowly sit up. She looked around the room, clearly disoriented and confused.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Tori called from the kitchen. Jade whipped her head around and relaxed when she saw Tori.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We both did," Tori laughed. "Come over here. I made soup."

Jade met Tori at the kitchen table. Tori set the table and brought the pot of soup over as Jade sat down.

"This is really good," Jade said as she took a spoonful.

"Thanks! I thought it would make you feel better."

Jade looked away. "I'm sorry. For being so much trouble. I'm a fucking mess."

"No, it's fine. Really, I want to help."

Jade smiled.

"So, do you want to talk?"

"I don't know what to say."

"How are you feeling? Like right now?"

"Warm." She pointed to the soup.

"Jade."

"Ok, fine. Not so hot. Pun not intended this time."

"Did you go to Beck's last night?"

Jade nodded and told her what had happened.

"Jade, you have to say something."

"Say what and to whom, Tori?"

"Tell the police. He's abusive, Jade. He can't just get away with it."

"Tori, it's over. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"You're hurting, Jade. Of course it matters."

"I just-," she paused. "I just don't want him to get in trouble."

"What? Why not?" Tori was confused.

"I love him, Tori," she concluded. "Or loved. I don't know. One or the other. It feels the same to me."

"How can you love someone like him?"

"That was just a small part of our relationship. You're not looking at the big picture."

"You're really defending him," Tori said. She couldn't believe it.

"I don't know what else to say," Jade replied. "I loved him and I couldn't bear to see him get in trouble. Not with the police. It would ruin him."

"He ruined you."

Jade thought for a moment. "Maybe. Maybe he did. But I'll get over it. A record would stay with him. Forever."

"I don't like this, Jade. I don't like this at all."

"Me neither. But what can you do?" she shrugged.

"I talked to Cat," Tori blurted.

"So? I talk to Cat too."

"I meant about you and Beck."

Jade's face began to turn red in anger. "You had no right to do that."

"You were hurting. And I wanted to help."

"So you went behind my back and talked to Cat."

"She was worried about you too."

"Cat worries about everything. That kid worries her backpack will sprout legs and walk away from her someday."

"Jade, I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Will you just listen to me? I've been listening to you. Now hear me out."

Jade dropped her spoon in the empty bowl, leaned back in her chair, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have so many friends that care about you. Me, Cat, Andre, Robbie, even Rex. I guess. Anyway, no one wants to see you get hurt. You don't deserve that. You are so special and gorgeous and talented, and beneath your rough exterior is a beautiful human being. I know it. You push people away, but maybe you don't realize you need us."

"I don't _need_ anyone. And you guys don't deserve to be nice to me. I'm a bitch all the time."

"Maybe," Tori thought for a moment. "But you have your nice moments that really stand out. I think you're great. And I know we may not have been friends in the past, but I want to be your friend now. Even after this whole...awkward...weekend." She blushed.

Jade laughed. "After everything I did to you, you still want to be friends?"

"Yes," Tori replied confidently. "I think you really could use a friend right now. Am I right?"

She nodded and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Jade! Don't cry!" Tori exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

Jade shook her head. "I'm just so…" She struggled to find the right word. "Happy."

"Aww," Tori gushed. "Now come over here and give Tori a squeeze."

Jade wiped her eyes and walked over to Tori. She pulled her into a tight hug, being careful not to get her running eye makeup on Tori's clothes.

Jade was the first to let go. She looked in Tori's eyes and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Tori."

Tori blushed and smiled.

"So," Jade said after their moment was over. "We should probably finish this script." She got up from her chair and went over to Tori's laptop.

"Can you wait here for a moment? I won't be long, I promise."

Jade shrugged and opened the computer. She pulled up the script to read through it.

As Jade began to read, Tori grabbed her keys and ran out the door.


End file.
